Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by connor fantasy
Summary: After the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf Village, Naruto leaves for eight years to be trained by Jiraya and Tsunade. When he returns he enrols in the academy and begins his journey to become the Hokage. Naruto/Harem. M Rated. Powerful, not Godlike.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 1: Birth, Departure and Training

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with my new Naruto story, in this story Naruto will be aware of his heritage from a very young age and he will be very powerful. Powerful, not godlike. Some parts of this story will remain the same as the original story whereas others will differ. Hope you enjoy the story and I do not own Naruto or any of its plotlines/characters, the only thing I do own is this story. Connor Fantasy.**

It was the day after the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked the village hidden in the leaves, the newly re-appointed Hiruzen mainly known as the Third Hokage was in his office looking down on the village from the window with a small new born baby behind him. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto's father, Minato otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage had given his life to stop the Nine-Tailed Fox and had it sealed into Naruto with the hope that the village would view him as a hero. Along with Minato his wife Kushina, the original Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox died along with him leaving Naruto an orphan.

Several people from the village, mainly civilians stated the Naruto should die and believed that he was the fox himself and not just a boy who had to become its Jinchuriki. The Third Hokage believed that Naruto wouldn't be safe in the village and because he couldn't look after Naruto himself, he asked two of his former students, Jiraya the toad sage and Tsunade the slug princess to return to the village and then set off for eight years to travel around the world and train him to then return a few days before Naruto was set to start the Academy which was required for all Leaf Ninja.

The Third sat down at his deck staring at Naruto thinking how much of a resemblance he was to Minato and began to get absorbed in his thoughts when there were three loud knocks on the door. The Third called out "Come in," and the door opened revealing two of his former students and Tsunade's best friend and apprentice Shizune and her pig Tonton. Jiraya called out loudly "Why have you called me and Tsunade back to the leaf, I want to carry out some research." Tsunade and Shizune both glared at him and slapped him on the back of the head. The Third sighed and said "You never change. Anyway the reason I have called you back is because as you are aware the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village last night and Minato gave his life to stop the Fox. But that's not all; to stop the Fox, Minato sealed it inside his newborn son Naruto."

The two Sannin looked shocked and then noticed the child on the Hokage's desk and Jiraya said "Is that him?" The Third nodded and said "Yes, the reason I have brought you back is because I would like you to take him on an eight year training trip to teach him and then return a few days before he enrols in the Academy. I can't look after Naruto myself and I know that it is not safe for him here in the village so can you please look after him."

The two Sannin realised the importance of the request and both agreed to and said that they would leave later today with Naruto to begin their eight year training trip. The two Sannin bought some supplies from local shops that hadn't been damaged and then returned to the Third's office where he gave Naruto to Tsunade and offered them good luck and then the three of them left the village shortly afterwards knowing that they wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

(5 Years Later)

Naruto was now five years old and had begun training with his Uncle Jiraya and Auntie Tsunade as he called them. Naruto quickly mastered the only three and the most basic Jutsu that were taught at the academy which were the Substitution Jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu.

Naruto was so efficient with the Clone Jutsu that a week later, Naruto had also mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu and two and a half weeks after that the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto's chakra reserves were so great he could create more than 250 shadow clones which would be a great asset to him in battle. This was the training that Naruto did with Jiraya.

Meanwhile with Shizune and Tsunade, Naruto began the tree climbing exercise with only his feet which he mastered in three days and then he mastered the walking on water exercise in five days. These two exercises improved Naruto's chakra control greatly and stopped him wasting too much chakra using his shadow clones.

(2 Years Later)

Naruto was now seven years old and had signed summoning contracts with both the Toads and the Slugs and after two months of training had managed to be able to summon both Gamabunta and Katsuyu. Naruto also began medical ninjustu training with Tsunade and Shizune who taught him the fish healing exercises and how to heal very small cuts and bruises with humans.

Both Jiraya and Tsunade worked on Naruto's speed and Taijutsu and increased his speed slightly and increased the strength of his punches and taught him how to channel chakra to his fists to increase the power of his punches even further.

They also found out that Naruto was useless at Genjutsu and just taught him how to disable all easy Genjutsu's and he learned how to disable a few intermediate ones.

(1 Year Later)

Naruto had continued his training for the eighth and final year and finally found out that he was tri-natured. When Naruto channelled his chakra into the piece of paper he was given it split in half, started to burn and then the fire disappeared and the paper became soggy indicating that he had a wind, fire and water nature in chakra. Jiraya taught Naruto three fire jutsu's which were, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu and Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Meanwhile Tsunade taught Naruto two water Jutsu's, Water Style: Water Gun Blast and Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. Lastly, Shizune taught Naruto two Wind style Jutsu's, Wind Style: Air Cutting Wave and Wind Style: Air Blast.

Plus because of his natures, Naruto created the fire clone, water clone and a wind clone. In the last month of his training, Naruto learnt three specific techniques, Naruto learnt the Rasengan which took him two and half weeks to learn, a poison gas Jutsu from Shizune and he furthered his medical ninjustu and was now able to heal bigger cuts and gashes up to 6ft long.

At the end of the last week, Naruto was told that they were returning back home, to the village of the leaf where he was born. Naruto was excited to return home and enrol at the academy which he apparently had already learnt everything that they would teach him.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 1 done and I will be updating with chapter 2 very shortly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Also I have decided that Naruto will have a harem so if there is anyone you would like me to include please tell me so in a review. Current members are: Sakura, Anko, Karin, Temari, Ino and Tenten. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 2: Homecoming and the Academy

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and here is the second one. Naruto will find out about his heritage in this chapter and he will start at the Academy. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

Naruto had finally finished his eight year training with Jiraya and Tsunade and had just arrived back at the village to see the Third Hokage waiting for them. The Third smiled and said "Good to see you all after all this time. Naruto it has been a while." Naruto smiled and said "Yes it has, how have you been?" The Third smiled and said "Fine, what about you?" Naruto smiled back at him and said "Couldn't do better." The Third was happy with his response and the five of them went to the Hokage's office.

The Third Hokage sat down at his desk and said "Naruto I've got serious news to tell you that you cannot tell anyone else about. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded realising how serious The Third's voice sounded. "Naruto, it's time you found who your parents were. Your Father was called Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as The Yellow Flash or the Fourth Hokage," Naruto looked shocked at finding out that his father was the Fourth Hokage, "and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki one of the last of the Uzumaki's. Your mother was the original Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, which you know is sealed inside of you, (Jiraya and Tsunade tell him during the training) your father sealed him to stop the Fox in the hope that the village would view you as a hero but sadly they did not and I had no choice but to have you leave the Leaf for eight years to keep you safe and so you were ready for when you returned." Naruto nodded still shocked at the information that he had received. "Also as the only heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki estates you receive their house in the village where you will live from now on and also because you are the last of the Namikaze's and Uzumaki's you will have to be put under the CRA which stands for Clan Restoration Act which normally would require you to take four wives but because you are the heir to two clans you would have to take eight wives."

Naruto could no longer speak and Jiraya grumbled at the fact that Naruto had his ultimate dream. The Third then lead them to Naruto's new house where he would be living and showed them around where they found several scrolls containing new Jutsu's for Naruto to learn. After they had finished looking around the house the third told Naruto that he would enrol at the Academy in a week's time and that he had until then to train as on the first day there would be a mini-tournament. The Third, Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune and Tonton left Naruto to train for the upcoming tournament which he severely wanted to win.

(1 Week Later)

During the week Naruto had to train he learnt a new fire Justu, Fire Style: Fire Rotation, two new wind and water Jutsu's, Water Style: Water Bullet and Water Style: Water Rotation and Wind Style: Wind Hurricane and Wind Style: Wind Rotation. Also Naruto developed a new style of Rasengan which involved him and a clone holding half of a Rasengan each and ramming it into the opponent. The Jutsu was called Giant Rasengan.

It was the first day at the Academy and Naruto went their followed by his two godparents, Jiraya and Tsunade. Once inside he found his classroom which contained eight other students, five of which he became friends with very quickly. He made friends with Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inizuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. The other three members of his class were Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and Ino were fangirls for Sasuke and Sasuke kept to himself and wasn't friends with anybody.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked their Chunnin Instructor Iruka Umino. "Hello class," he said. "As you know today there will be a tournament and it will be part of your grade for the year. The further you get in the tournament the higher your grade for not only this year but your four years at the Academy. Anyway that's enough from me, let's head outside and get the tournament underway." The whole class headed outside where Iruka explained the rules of the tournament, "Everyone will be assigned a number from one to nine, one fights two, three fights four and so on and so forth. The winner of seven versus eight will battle nine to even out the numbers, so everyone grab your numbers and then once everyone has one read yours out." Naruto was 1, Shikimaru was 6, Choji was 7, Sakura was 5, Ino was 8, Hinata was 4, Kiba was 2, Shino was 3 and Sasuke was 9.

Naruto and Kiba were first and after a three-two-one countdown from Iruka the battle began. Kiba charged at Naruto which he easily side stepped and then Kiba and his dog Akamaru did a combo which Naruto dodged again and then Naruto summoned three clones of himself and used the Uzumaki Barrage combo to quickly end the match. Iruka smiled and said "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki"

The second match was Shino VS Hinata where Hinata was unable to break through Shino's wall of bugs and whilst trying to break through her chakra was absorbed by Shino's bugs. Iruka smiled again and said "Winner: Shino Aburame"

The third match was even quicker than Naruto and Kiba's where Shikimaru quickly caught Sakura with his Shadow Possession Jutsu and forced her to quit the match. Iruka was disappointed with Sakura but at the same time happy with Shikimaru and said "Winner: Shikimaru Nara"

The next match was the longest as Ino couldn't hit Choji with her Mind Transfer Jutsu and Choji couldn't hit Ino with his Spinning Boulder and the two of them had to try different tactics until Choji managed to spin and jump which knocked Ino to the ground. "Winner: Choji Akimichi" Iruka said.

The last match for the first round, pitted Choji VS Sasuke where Sasuke was too fast for Choji and stopped Choji's spinning with a fire Jutsu and then finished him off with a Taijutsu combo. Iruka was impressed with Sasuke's speed and power and said "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said.

The first match of the second round between Naruto and Shino was the most impressive for Iruka to watch so far as Shino managed to keep his distance and send bugs at Naruto who managed to repel them with several Justu's. Eventually Naruto distracted Shino with a clone and broke through the wall of bugs with a Rasengan ending the match.

The second semi-final match was between Sasuke and Shikimaru which was just as impressive as they both battled as hard as they could but after Shikimaru finally captured Sasuke his chakra ran out which made Iruka say "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha"

There was a ten minute break before the final match between Naruto and Sasuke. As the match began, Sasuke fired a ball of fire at Naruto which he repelled with a stream of water. Naruto then fired an air wave at Sasuke which sent him straight back and then charged at him. Sasuke used the Clone Jutsu and charged back at Naruto. Naruto then jumped and kicked both clones and punched the real Sasuke sending him into a tree unconscious. Iruka smiled and said "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke came back too and congratulated Naruto and asked for a re-match in the future which Naruto agreed to. The pair of them went inside and rejoined the class where Iruka announced the marks. "Naruto A*, Sasuke A, Shikimaru B, Shino B, Choji C, Ino C, Kiba D, Hinata D and Sakura E. Some of you excellent work, other's need to improve. I'll see you tomorrow, class dismissed." Everyone left the classroom and headed home preparing for what tomorrow might bring.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'll update the third chapter later today. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 3: Genin

**Author's Note: Time for chapter three. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm still accepting suggestions for the harem. In this chapter, Naruto's promotion will be different but there will still be some similar elements to the chapter.**

It had been four years since Naruto had enrolled at the Academy and it had been four years of fun, strength, and challenges. Sasuke had come out of his shell and no longer thought he was superior to everyone else and had joined Naruto's social group. Ino and Sakura also changed and no longer were fan girls and hanged around with Naruto and the others without squealing at Sasuke.

Today was the day everyone was dreading and yet looking forward to. Naruto walked into the classroom where everyone was waiting and stood in front of him where their two Chunnin sensei's Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka stood up from his desk and said "Alright this is the final test, all you have to do is to successfully use the Clone Jutsu to produce three clones and you will become Genin. We will call you up in alphabetical order. So first off is Choji Akimichi." Choji walked off with Iruka and Mizuki and then three minutes later he re-appeared with a headband around his forehead signifying his promotion to Genin.

Everyone started heading off one by one and they all came back wearing headbands. Naruto was talking to Shikimaru when Sasuke returned wearing his headband and then last but not least Naruto's name was called and he walked into the examination room where Iruka and Mizuki was waiting for him. Iruka looked up and smiled at Naruto growing to like the young boy sometimes joining him for Ramen at his and Naruto's favourite Ramen stand. "Alright Naruto you know what to do. Use the Clone Jutsu to create three clones. Good Luck." Naruto smiled and instead of using the clone Jutsu he created the cross symbol with his hands and created two hundred solid shadow clones. Iruka and Mizuki looked shocked but the quickly regained their composure and Iruka said "Nice work, Naruto. You pass." Iruka then passed Naruto a headband with the leaf symbol on it who quickly tied it around his forehead, thanked Iruka and Mizuki and then rejoined his friends.

Everyone congratulated Naruto and they all went out to celebrate at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand which became the group's hangout spot after the years they had spent together. Ayame and her father congratulated them and gave them 50% of them Ramen and they all ate, laughed and discussed stories until they had to head back home.

Once Naruto had arrived back home at the Namikaze Estate he noticed that Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune and The Third were waiting for him and congratulated him on becoming a Genin. Everything seemed to be going fine until an ANBU Black Op appeared and said "Lord Hokage, the secret scroll has been taken and there is evidence that has been left behind to suggest that it is the work of Mizuki." The Hokage frowned and said "Mizuki, eh. Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune let's head out we can't let the scroll leave the land of fire's border." They all nodded and ran out of the house to search for Mizuki and the missing scroll.

Naruto shortly headed out afterwards and went for the forest near the training ground where he saw Mizuki sat down resting against an old shed looking very tired. Naruto walked out of the clearing stopping in front of Mizuki saying "There you are Mizuki. Everyone's looking for you and that scroll." Mizuki glared at Naruto and threw a Demon Wind Shuriken at him which he easily avoided by ducking and said "Now what's that going to solve." That statement angered Mizuki even more and threw his second Demon Wind Shuriken which got caught by Naruto who threw it straight back and pierced his shoulder and pinned him to the shed.

Iruka then appeared behind Naruto and said "Nice work Naruto. I've alerted the Third and Jiraya. They'll be here soon." Then as if they had heard him, The Third, Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune jumped down from the trees and apprehended Mizuki with two ANBU Black Ops appearing and disappearing with Mizuki taking him to a secure lock up centre where he will remain for the rest of his life because of stealing the sacred scroll.

The Third thanked Naruto for his help in stopping and arresting Mizuki and then disappeared back to his office to take care of the paperwork whilst Iruka headed back to his house and Naruto, Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune went back to the Namikaze estate to go to sleep preparing for tomorrow when Naruto found who his Jonin Sensei would be and who his teammates would be as well.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of a big fight scene or anything else important to do in this chapter. Also I have decided to add Ayame and Tayuya to the Harem, just thought that I'd mention that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 4: Squad 7

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter four, I'm still accepting requests for the Harem, the eight or more wives will be decided by the end of chapter six so keep suggesting people please. Hope you enjoy the chapter, Connor Fantasy.**

Naruto had woken up early, excited that today he was going to find out who his teammates were for his squad and who his Jonin sensei would be. He knew about who the candidates were for his teammates but knew nothing about the three Jonin who could possibly teach him. He later asked Jiraya saying "Hey Jiraya, who are the three Jonin that might be my squad leader?" Jiraya smiled at the fact that Naruto wanted to know and said "First off there is Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of the Leaf, second there is Asuma, he's the Hokage's son and a wind element user and last there is Kakashi the copy Ninja he's copied over 1000 Ninjutsu and is one of the most powerful Jonin in the world." Naruto smiled in awe at all three of them and said "Awesome. Well I better head off before I'm late. See you Jiraya." Naruto then hastily ran out of the front door of the Namikaze Estate and headed off towards the Academy.

After several minutes of running, Naruto finally arrived at the Academy where he saw that Sasuke, Choji, Shikimaru, Shino, Hinata and Kiba had already arrived. "Hey guys," Naruto greeted them, "where's Sakura and Ino?" They all shrugged their shoulders having no idea where the two Kunoichi were. A few seconds later, their questions were answered as the two of them walked through the door saying that they lost track of time. Sakura and Ino sat down with the other seven Genin and then the doors opened revealing Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Iruka smiled at them and said "Here are the three Jonin that will be taking the squads this year, we have Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Kakashi has Squad Seven, Kurenai has Squad Eight and Asuma Squad Ten. Alright guys you know what to do, I'll see you later." Iruka then left the classroom leaving the three Jonin with his former students.

Kakashi stepped forward and said "Alright, Squad Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Please join me on the roof once the rest of the teams have been revealed." Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai then stepped forward as well and said "Okay, Squad Eight is Kiba Inizuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Please meet me by the wall outside of the Hokage's office once the rest of the teams have been announced." Kurenai also disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Finally Asuma stepped forward and said "Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi you're on my squad. Meet me at the training ground." The same as the others, Asuma disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura said goodbye to their friends and then walked up to the stairs to see their Sensei waiting for them. "Okay guys, tell me your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies and your dream. I'll go first, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes and I also have many hobbies but I don't feel like sharing them and my dream, well I don't have a dream." All three of them shouted out, "You only told us your name!" Naruto decided to go first and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and my friends, I dislike nasty and people who think that they're superior, my hobby is training and learning new Jutsu and my dream is to become the next Hokage."

Kakashi nodded and thought that Naruto would be interesting to teach. Sakura went next and said "My name's Sakura Haruno, I like my friends, I dislike people who are sexist, my hobby is training and my dream is to be a great Kunoichi like Lady Tsunade." Kakashi nodded and then turned to Sasuke who said "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, I dislike my brother Itachi, my hobby is becoming stronger and my dream is to avenge my clan by killing my brother Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi nodded but was worrying that his anger and hatred towards his brother could cause him to do something reckless in his course for power.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Meet me at the training ground for the true graduation test. I'll explain the rules when you get there." Kakashi once more disappeared in a swirl of leaves and the three of them went down the stairs and exited the Academy building and then made their way together as a group to the training ground. Once they arrived they saw Kakashi waiting for them and he said "Okay, here is the test," he pulled two bells out of his pocket and said "Take these bells from me. That's all there is too it, the person who doesn't get a bell will go back to the Academy." Kakashi then disappeared, leaving the three Genin on their own.

Naruto turned to them and said "He's lying, there are always three Genin on a squad, the real test is teamwork, we've got to go at him together to try and get their bells." Sakura and Sasuke nodded knowing that Naruto was right. "Okay here's my plan." Naruto said and then whispered in their ears an idea which they all agreed with and then they all set off as a group to find Kakashi.

The three Genin found Kakashi in the middle of a clearing with a forest on one side of him and a lake on the other, in his hands Kakashi was holding his Icha Icha book whilst waiting for someone to find him. Naruto started off first and said "Water Style: Water Bullet" and fired a powerful shot of water at Kakashi which he ducked, this was followed by Sasuke saying "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Which Kakashi dodged by moving to the side. Sakura then slammed down onto the ground with a chakra infused fist causing Kakashi to jump into the air, and then all three of them threw six shurikens at him each which he countered with his own.

Kakashi landed back on the ground surprised at their excellent teamwork and then he saw something he never expected. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and had it channel chakra into Naruto's hand and formed the Rasengan. Kakashi gasped and said "The Rasengan! That's impossible!" Naruto then charged at Kakashi with Sasuke firing Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu at the same time and Sakura pummelling the ground once again.

Kakashi avoided the fire and the force of the ground and then countered Naruto's Rasengan by channelling chakra into a kunai and pushing it again Naruto's Rasengan. The two moves exploded sending them both back but then Naruto threw two objects to Sakura and Sasuke. The bells. Kakashi released he must of grabbed them with his free hand whilst he was distracted by the Rasengan. Kakashi smiled at Naruto and said "Impressive. Even though you got the bells you gave them to your teammates, you all clearly understand the rules of the test. You pass." Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke smiled at this and Kakashi said "Squad Seven starts their missions tomorrow. Naruto could I speak to you for a moment." The three of them nodded and Sasuke and Sakura headed back into the village whilst Naruto headed towards his Sensei.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I am aware of your heritage as the Hokage told me when you were put in my team and I think it's kind of fitting as your father was my teacher. Anyway I was wondering if I could teach you a Jutsu of my own. It's known as the Chidori, I know your chakra natures are Wind, Fire and Water but if you train hard Lightning could also become another chakra nature of yours. What do you say?" Naruto nodded and said "Alright, it's a deal." Kakashi smiled and said "Okay, I'll start training you after our missions tomorrow. See you later." Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Naruto ran back to the village excited at the prospect of being taught by the former student of his father and a man who had copied over 1000 Jutsu.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter. Naruto now has four natures in chakra and I am wondering whether to give him all five so you could please review and tell me what you think. Also please continue telling me your suggestions for the Harem. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 5: The Land of Waves

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter five. Hope you enjoy it, just two quick notes, one is that Naruto has learnt and mastered the Chidori and two you only have today and tomorrow to give you suggestions for the Harem because I will reveal the eight or more people I have chosen to be in the Harem. Connor Fantasy.**

It was an early morning in the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and their Sensei Kakashi was getting their mission from the Hokage and Iruka. So far Naruto and the rest of his squad had completed 10 D-Rank Missions and 1 C-Rank Mission and now they were being assigned their second C-Rank Mission by the Hokage. "Your mission is to escort Tazuna the Bridge Builder back to his home in the Land of Waves and look after him until the Bridge has been completed. You'll meet Tazuna tomorrow at the village gates and then escort him to the land of waves. Good luck, see you in a week or more's time." The Third said. "Goodbye, Lord Hokage." They all said and the three Genin walked out of the Hokage's office whilst Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The following morning Naruto met his teammates by the village gates and noticed Kakashi was talking to an old man with a straw hat on his head anxiously waiting for Naruto to arrive saying "Finally the last squirt's arrived, alright let's go. I can't believe I agreed to be guarded by three little kids." Kakashi smiled and said "Don't worry, these three Genin are some of the best of their year and they are accurately prepared for anything that happens so don't worry. Alright, if everyone is ready let's head off."

The group of five left the village and started on their two day journey to the Land of Waves. The group were at ease as the journey began as they walked down the long pathway but then Naruto noticed something very confusing. A puddle of water. 'It hasn't rained for days' Naruto thought. Naruto then tapped on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders and pointed at the puddle and they both realised what it meant. The three of them continued walking forward as though they hadn't noticed it and then it happened.

Two figures jumped out of the water and swung their chains at Tazuna which Naruto and Sasuke blocked with their Kunai's and then Sasuke then kicked one of the two men and Naruto prepared a Rasengan in one hand and slammed it into the second man's chest which also slammed him into a tree. Kakashi smiled at the two Genin and then tied the two of them to a tree and said "The Demon brothers, these two are deadly mercenaries this easily makes this a B-Rank Mission, possibly even an A-Rank Mission. Tazuna is there something you need to tell us." Tazuna looked guilty and said "Okay, I haven't been completely honest with you guys, a deadly business man named Gato doesn't want we to finish the bridge and has tried to have me assassinated several times. I knew the only way to finish the bridge was to hire Ninja's from the leaf, I am so sorry for lying to you but I need to finish the bridge it will bring much needed money to our land and it will save our economy." Kakashi nodded and said "Alright guys, what do you say? Do you want to head back to the village or continue the mission?" Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke and they briefly talked before Naruto turned around and said "We want to help you, Tazuna so we have decided to continue the mission." Tazuna smiled at the three Genin and the five of them continued down the pathway towards the Land of Waves.

Four hours later, the five of them were a few minutes away from Tazuna's home in the Land of Waves. Then Naruto once again noticed something very weird, a snow rabbit. It was currently summer so why was there a snow rabbit around? Then Naruto hastily called out "Duck!" Everyone dropped to the ground as a sword whizzed through the air and impaled itself on a tree. Then a man appeared standing on the handle of the blade which Naruto recognised as Zabuza Mimochi one of the seven swordsman of the mist. Zabuza chuckled and said "Three little Genin and one Jonin, this is just too easy." Zabuza then noticed who the Jonin was and said "Kakashi Hatake, the copy Ninja. This will make things more interesting."

Zabuza then removed his executioner's blade from the tree and swung it at Kakashi who parried it with a Kunai. The two Shinobi clashes their blades together trying to find an opening. Zabuza was struggling despite having the stronger weapon but then quickly created a strategy and created a water clone to distract Kakashi and then trapped him in a Water Prison Jutsu. Zabuza then grabbed hold of the prison keeping Kakashi inside and then sent his clone off to deal with the three Genin and Tazuna.

Noticing Zabuza's clone heading towards them, Sasuke fired a stream of fire at the clone which it repelled with a stream of water. Followed by Naruto channelling chakra into his hand and then activating his lightning chakra nature creating the Chidori. Naruto then charged at the clone, ramming his fist straight through the clone dispelling it and then firing the remaining electrical energy as a stream distract Zabuza enough so that Kakashi could break free and then with a quick slash of his Kunai sending his blade off into the distance.

Now that Kakashi was free he copied Zabuza's hand signs even quicker than Zabuza himself and used the Water Dragon Jutsu which slammed him into a tree and then out of the blue eight senbon needles appeared from a figure in the tree that pierced Zabuza in the neck into the tree. The Ninja appeared bearing a mask that easily identified him as a Tracker Ninja. The TN grabbed Zabuza and quickly thanked Kakashi for defeating him and then disappeared in a swirl of water.

Kakashi then fainted after using the Sharingan for too long who Naruto quickly grabbed and then placed him on his back and the group continued on their way and eventually arrived at Tazuna's house where the three Genin were allowed to take Kakashi to the guest bedroom where he rested to recover from over using the Sharingan and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura plan what to do now they had arrived in the Land of Waves.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 6: The Battle on the Bridge

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter Six, at the end of the chapter the women chosen to be in Naruto's Harem will be revealed. Even if one of your favourites has not been added I may change my mind later on and add them to the Harem in favour for someone else. Anyway on with the chapter, hope you enjoy it. Connor Fantasy.**

It had been a few days after Squad Seven's battle against Zabuza, since then Kakashi had been training Sasuke and Sakura to climb trees and then later to walk on water which increased their chakra control considerably. Next Kakashi taught each of the Genin three Jutsu's do to with their specific chakra nature. Sasuke learned Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Pheonix and Fire Style: Fire Rotation. Sakura found out her chakra nature was Earth and learnt Earth Style: Earth Wall, Earth Style: Earth Boulder and Earth Style: One Thousand Spikes. Naruto learnt a jutsu for his Lightning, Wind and Water natures. Wind Style: Wind Typhoon, Water Style: Twin Dragon Jutsu and Lightning Style: One Thousand Needles.

The three Genin continued to practice their techniques and tried to make them as powerful as they could. Naruto could break through several boulders, Sasuke could break through two or three boulders and Sakura could break through one. The group continued practicing until Kakashi had finally fully recovered and felt prepared to escort Tazuna to the bridge so he could finish building it and the three Genin and Kakashi could return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

The group of five had just arrived at the Bridge when they heard a dark chuckle and then in the distance noticed two figures. One was Zabuza and the other was the Tracker Ninja that had taken away Zabuza's body the last time. Kakashi smiled and said "So I was right, I knew we hadn't seen the last of you, Zabuza but I hadn't expected this. You're no Tracker Ninja your Zabuza's friend." The masked man didn't reply and instead pulled out several Senbon Needles from his pocket and prepared for battle against the four Ninja. Zabuza smirked at his friends readiness for a fight and removed his Executioner's Blade from his scabbard and held it in front of him ready for a fight.

Kakashi turned to his students and said "Naruto, me and you are going to battle Zabuza," Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and Sakura and said "Sasuke, you and Sakura need to battle the masked man. If you haven't finished by the time me and Naruto are done we will come and help you out." Naruto and Kakashi pulled out a Kunai each and charged at Zabuza whilst the masked man and Sasuke and Sakura's battle began.

The masked man threw several needles at the two Genin which they easily evaded and the two replied with several Kunai and Shuriken which the masked man countered with more Needles. Sasuke then said "Fire Style: Fire Pheonix" and he fired a powerful phoenix covered in flames at the masked man which exploded upon impact sending him straight back and then Sakura fired one thousand spikes at the man as well which he countered with one thousand ice spikes of his own.

Sasuke then pulled out a Kunai and channelled chakra into the blade and threw it at the masked man causing a giant crack in the mask and the momentum behind the throw causing him to fall over. Sakura and Sasuke then channelled their individual elements to the fist and charged at the man slamming their fists into his chest causing the mask to fall off of his face.

The newly revealed Haku clenched his fists and then activated his Kekkai Genkai and created several Crystal Ice Mirrors and jumped into them and began spiralling around throwing Senbon Needles scratching them up and making them move slower and slower. Then it happened, Sasuke closed his eyes and then reopened them revealing two blood red eyes with two dots in each. Now with his Sharingan Sasuke was able to follow Haku's movements and at the right moment he threw several Shuriken and also said "Fire Style: Fireball Justu," the jutsu burned Haku long enough for the Shuriken to pierce Haku causing him to fall outside of the mirrors.

Sasuke and Sakura then jumped out of the mirrors to see Haku struggling to get to his feet with the injuries the two Shinobi had given him. Then they heard it, a strange noise that sounded like birds chirping. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see both Naruto and Kakashi with balls of electrical chakra in their hands with both of them standing next to Zabuza who had been pinned to the ground by several dogs biting at his shoulders and legs. The two leaf Shinobi both pulled back their arms and were about to ram Zabuza through when it happened… Haku dashed as fast as he could and took the full brunt of the two Chidori's as they went through his chest causing a massive amount of blood to drip from the two gaping holes in his chest.

Kakashi and Naruto removed their hands to see Haku slump to the ground. Then a chuckle sounded from the opposite end of the Bridge where Gato stood with several of his henchmen behind him carrying swords and daggers. Gato finished laughing and said "This is what you've become Zabuza. Oh well, I'm going to kill you and these little Leaf Ninjas and then I will kill Tazuna and all of this will be dealt with."

Zabuza glared at Gato and grabbed his Executioner's Blade and charged at the mercanaries, slashing them in half getting stabbed as he did so and after he had cut down every single mercenary he charged at Gato and rammed his sword through his stomach and threw him into the sea, collapsing to the ground as he did so, exhausted with the injuries he had received he closed his eyes and passed away, the last words he spoke where to be buried with Haku and then he died.

A few days afterwards the bridge had been finished thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu and Haku and Zabuza had been buried in a quiet section of the forest near the Bridge. After the Bridge had been finished, Zabuza decided to name it the Great Naruto Bridge and he named the Wave side of the bridge after Zabuza and the Leaf side of the bridge after Haku. Kakashi and the three Genin said goodbye to Tazuna and his family and then they set off back for the Leaf Village.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and now it's time for the members of the Harem to be revealed. The members are Sakura, Karin, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, Ino, Kin, Anko, and Kurenai. Connor Fantasy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 7: The Chunnin Exams – 1st Stage

**Author's Note: It's time for the seventh chapter and the Chunnin Exams to begin. I've now revealed the members of the Harem but if there is anyone you would like me to add to the Harem I will consider it but I will say this now even though I like her character I am not going to add Hinata to the Harem. I apologise for all the Hinata fans who read my story but I am not going to add her. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

It was an exciting day for the Leaf as it was time for the Chunnin Exams to begin. Kakashi had gathered his three Genin at the training ground to tell them that he had entered them into the Chunnin Exams. Once he had finished telling them, Naruto cheered, Sasuke smiled and Sakura grinned. All three of them felt ready for the Chunnin Exams after the training they did at the Academy, the training with Kakashi and the missions they had done since they left the Academy which accounted to 15 D-Ranks and 5 C-Ranks as they had done 3 C-Ranks after the wave mission which they easily accomplished and sadly for them were still assigned the occasional D-Rank.

Kakashi had also visited the other rookie nine's Jonin Sensei's who had entered their Genin into the Exams. Also Kakashi knew that his friend and self declared rival Might Guy was entering his team into the Exams as well. Kakashi new that his Genin would easily defeat the other rookies but was not sure whether they would beat Guy's team, he would just have to wait and see.

Kakashi told them to head to the Academy tomorrow if they wanted to participate in the Chunnin Exams and not to worry if they saw Shinobi from other villages because most of the non-Leaf Shinobi were arriving today. The three Genin nodded and they all headed off back into the village talking about what they thought the Exam might be like. "I heard that there is a written test, an endurance test and then the finals were the remaining Genin battle it out. Also even if you lose your match you can still become a Chunnin." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded both having heard something similar to that. Then they heard a cry and they all ran around the corner where they saw two Sand Shinobi one male, one female with the male holding up Naruto's apprentice Konohamaru and holding his fist up ready to punch him.

However before the male Shinobi could do it, Naruto dashed and punched him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground and drop Konohamaru. Naruto told Konohamaru to leave and that he would talk to him later and then said "Who are you two? And what are you doing picking on the Hokage's Grandson?" The two Sand Shinobi froze when they found out that the kid was related to the Hokage and then another voice from up in a tree said "I apologise for the actions for my teammates, we are here to enter the Chunnin Exams my name is Gaara and this is my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro. And you three are?" Naruto smiled at how friendly the third Sand Genin was compared to his siblings and said "I'm Naruto and these are my teammates Sasuke and Sakura. We are also going to be entering the Chunnin Exams." Gaara nodded and said "I see, interesting. I look forward to seeing you again Naruto." Gaara then walked off with his teammates following behind me and Naruto said "What a weird day."

The following morning the three Genin went to the Academy where they saw three new Genin fighting with two Chunnin to get into a room. Naruto and his team smirked and they all dispelled the Genjutsu revealing to the other team that it wasn't even the right room. The two Chunnin were shocked that they realised that it was a Genjutsu so quickly and walked away from the door and left the Academy. A green spandex wearing Ninja from the team went up to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and thanked them and said "I'm Rock Lee and these are my teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. I look forward to seeing your flames of youth." Lee then ran off with Neji and Tenten following him leaving Naruto and the other's confused by what he meant by flames of youth.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went up to the correct room where they we reunited with the other rookies and saw another leaf Genin team with what looked like the lead member of the team called Kabuto holding a pack of cards which he claimed to have information about any team. Sasuke walked over to the man and said "Kabuto, I would like information on Rock Lee's team and Gaara's team." Kabuto smiled at Sasuke and said "Rock Lee's team otherwise known as Squad Nine comprises of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten, Rock Lee specialises in Taijutsu but has very bad Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Neji Hyuga specialises in his clan's abilities and Tenten is a weapon's specialist, they have completed 20 D-Ranks and 18 C-Ranks. Gaara's team comprises of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, there is no information on their abilities and it says they have completed an unknown number of D-Ranks, 8 C-Ranks and 1 B-Rank."

"What Villages are taking part in the Exam." Sasuke asked. "The Leaf, Sand, Grass, Wave, and other villages as well. The Sound are also taking part but they are no competition." Kabuto was then wacked in the chest and three Shinobi appeared around him. A man with most of his face covered said "We don't like it when our village is badmouthed," he then turned to Naruto and the others and said "My name is Dosu and these are my teammates Zaku and Kin."

Then there was a puff of white smoke and a man appeared with scars on his face said "Alright you maggots sit down now," Everyone took their seat with Naruto sitting next to Hinata. "My name's Ibiki Morinio the proctor for the first stage of the Exam. The rules are as follows you will have 1 hour to answer the first nine questions on the test and then you will be given the tenth question. For every time you are spotted cheating you will lose two points, if you are caught cheating five teams your team is disqualified. Alright unless anyone has any questions let the test begin."

Naruto easily realised that the main purpose of the test was to cheat without being caught, but for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke they didn't need to as they were the top three in the class with the text work and they all stormed through the test only struggling with the seventh question. After they finished, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura put up a chakra shield around them so no one could either copy their answers or use a Jutsu to control them and steal their answers.

Naruto and his team waited for the last ten minutes as other teams were being disqualified and then as the last minute ended. Ibiki then told them a final rule that if they got the last question wrong they would never be able to enter the Chunnin Exam ever again. Teams then began to quit left, right and centre leaving only 72 Genin left equating to only 24 teams left. Ibiki then smiled at the remaining Genin and said "You pass." Naruto then realised that only those who we're brave enough could advance to the second stage of the Chunnin Exams.

Then the windows smashed with a mysterious purple-haired Kunoichi holding a banner which read 'Anko Miturashi, proctor of the second Exam.' Anko counted the room and saw that there were only 24 teams left. "Alright you lot with me to the Forest of Death for the second art of the Chunnin Exam." The remaining Genin rose from their seats and followed Anko for the next part of their Exam.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and now the Chunnin Exam is getting underway. I haven't decided whether Sasuke will get the Curse Mark yet so please tell me your opinions in a review. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 8: The Forest of Death

**Author's Note: Alright time for chapter eight, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far and thanks to your responses I have decided not to give Sasuke the Curse Mark, now that's done with on with the story. Sorry for not updating for two days as I was busy on Wednesday and injured my hands on Thursday but because you were patient I will update two or possibly three chapters today. Anyway, hope you enjoy, Connor Fantasy.**

Once the remaining twenty four teams had arrived at the entrance to the Forest of Death, Anko said "Alright, here are the rules you will be given either a Heaven or an Earth scroll then you will have to get the scroll you don't have so if you get the Heaven scroll you have to get the Earth scroll and vice versa. After you get both scrolls you must head to the tower located in the centre of the forest. What happens after that will be revealed to you there."

After Anko had finished revealing the instructions, every team went one by one to receive their scrolls. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura got their scroll first which was a Heaven scroll which meant they only had to target teams which had Earth scrolls. That limited their targets to twelve teams. After they had received their scrolls they had to sign a death waiver so that if they died their family couldn't fine the village.

Then, a few minutes later, the teams all stood at gates around the Forest and then the doors opened and all the teams entered, no one knowing how many would actually make it to the tower in the centre of the Forest. Naruto had been chosen to guard the scroll and decided to put in his pouch where he kept his Kunai and Shuriken along with other Ninja tools.

As the three of them ventured further into the Forest they heard leaves rustling behind them which to anybody watching thought they either ignored or didn't hear. But they didn't know that they were secretly signalling each other and when the three Ninja jumped out of the trees they were ready.

Sasuke spun around quickly and impaled one of the three Ninja's with a Kunai and then slammed his leg into his chest sending him flying through the air and into a tree, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Sakura quickly prepared herself and used a new earth Jutsu she learnt saying, "Earth Style: Earth Landfall." This new Jutsu caused tons of rocks to fall on the unsuspecting Ninja and knocked him out. And with Naruto, the Ninja he was battling stupidly underestimated him and charged straight at him which Naruto dodged and then rammed a speedy Rasengan into his back, knocking him out as well.

The three Genin searched the Ninja they had knocked out, and Sakura was the one who got lucky pulling out a Heaven scroll from the Ninja she defeated. Sasuke tutted at the fact that it wasn't an Earth scroll but Naruto reminded him that they might need it so they continued on, searching for a group of Ninja who might hold an Earth scroll.

They soon reached a clearing in a forest, where they saw a Grass Ninja staring at Sasuke with interest and said "Give me your Heaven scroll and I'll let you leave alive." That statement ticked off the three Genin and they all prepared three elemental Jutsu's and said "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix/Earth Style: Earth Landfall/Wind Style: Air Cutting Wave." The three Jutsu's hit the Grass Ninja head on and when the smoke cleared his face was melted away revealing pale white skin underneath which Naruto recognised from several conversations with his Godparents.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto said in shock at the fact that the Ex-Leaf Ninja had returned and was taking part in the Chunnin Exams." Orochimaru laughed and said "Hello Naruto, it seems Jiraya and Tsunade have told you about me. How flattering but I'm afraid that'll get you nowhere." Orochimaru charged at the three Genin who were slammed through several trees and onto the ground. All three of them were now covered in scratches and bruises from Orochimaru's attack but none of them gave up. Sasuke pulled out two Kunai and channelled chakra to them, the same as Sakura did to her fists and Naruto pulled off a duo Jutsu as he channelled electrical chakra to his left hand for the Chidori and normal chakra to his right for the Rasengan.

Orochimaru used his Striking Shadow Snake Jutsu to send Sakura back again and into unconsciousness but was out of time to stop Sasuke and only dodged instead. Sasuke then fired Fire Jutsu's one after another at Orochimaru who dodged them with ease not realising it was a diversion. Sasuke then pulled out ten Kunai and ten Shuriken each and threw them at the Sannin who jumped back to then have a Rasengan strike him in the chest and hit a tree and then a Chidori to run him through as well.

Naruto removed his hand from Orochimaru's chest and was about to walk off when he heard a sinister laugh from behind him to see, Orochimaru's wound completely healed and the man himself with a look of glee on his face. "Sorry Naruto, it'll take a lot more than that to defeat me. But as an act of appreciation for you three showing me your power," Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out an Earth Scroll and passed it to Naruto saying "Now you can advance to the next stage of the Chunnin Exams. Oh, and one last thing, Naruto. Tell The Third I said hello." Orochimaru then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who had recovered wondering what Orochimaru would do next.

After the three Genin had recovered from their injuries, they progressed on to the tower and reached it, three hours after the battle with Orochimaru. At the tower they found the door number which was the exact same number as their gate number and walked inside. Naruto pulled out the two scrolls and opened them and threw them on the ground and after a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared smiling at them.

"Nice work, everyone you've made it to the next part of the Chunnin Exams and you're the third team here." Naruto nodded and said "What's next, Kakashi Sensei." "Well let's head up to the battle arena and you'll see the other two teams who have made it and then the other teams who will make it." Kakashi said. Naruto and the rest of Squad Seven walked up the stairs and into the battle arena where they saw the other two teams. The first was Squad Eight who were smiling when they saw Squad Seven arrive and the other team was the Sand Squad who where all doing their own things, most surprisingly of all, Gaara was looking at Naruto as though he was a puzzle to be solved.

The three teams sat by as more and more teams arrived. Guy's team arrived shortly after Kakashi and the two started talking about whose team would do the best. Then the Sound team arrived who took their place next to the Sand team, followed by Kabuto's team who went next to the Sound team and then last but not least Squad ten arrived meaning the rookie nine had all made it to the next stage of the Chunnin Exams.

The Third Hokage stood in the centre of the Battle Arena with Ibiki, Anko and a new man who revealed himself to be called Hayate said "Alright for the first time in years, we have too many Genin at this point for the third stage of the Chunnin Exam so we are going to hold a Preliminary Exam to whittle down the numbers. Before we start, would anyone like to withdraw from the Exam?" Kabuto raised his hand and walked out of the room which Naruto and Sasuke thought was suspicious as he had now failed the exam seven times.

Seeing as no one else wanted to leave the exam, Hayate continued and said "Ok, we will reveal the matches one by one with random selection from the board over there." Hayate pointed to a corner of the room where the world slid away revealing a giant screen. "The first match will now be revealed." Names started swirling on the screen and finally settled on two names. "The first match is…"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Cliff-hanger but I thought it would be a good place to end the chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for the fight, please say so in a review but I will not have Sasuke or Naruto fight, Naruto and Neji fight, Sasuke and Gaara fight or Naruto and Gaara fight. Other than that it's free reign. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 9: The Chunnin Exam Preliminaries

**Author's Note: Let the Preliminaries begin. Hope you enjoy the series of ten battles between the remaining twenty. Some battles I have kept the same but I have changed over half of the battles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

"…Naruto Uzumaki and Yoroi Akado." Hayate finished. The other Genin left the centre of the Battle Arena and Sasuke and Sakura wished Naruto good luck and Kakashi said that he knew he'd win and then they joined Squad Nine (Guy's Squad) back in the balcony over viewing the Battle Arena.

"Begin!" Hayate said and Yoroi charged at Naruto, chakra enveloping his hands as he ran. Naruto recognised the style, it was a Jutsu that absorbed the other person's chakra and could put someone in serious danger if they were to be touched. Naruto easily dodged his opponent's blows, not even breaking a sweat. Yoroi then went for a kick at Naruto's leg to make him fall over which Naruto easily stopped by using Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu.

Naruto had seen everything that his opponent could do and seeing as no threat he quickly summoned three Shadow Clones, one for the Giant Rasengan and the other two to distract Yoroi. The Clones were successful. They surrounded him and distracted him with quick movements and even after they were destroyed by two quick blows, he wasn't in time to stop Naruto who slammed the Giant Rasengan with his Clone into Yoroi's chest sending him into a wall and knocking him out. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

After the battle was over, the electronic board started going through names again and stopped on, "The second match is between Shino Aburame and Kin Tsuchi." Hayate said. The two Shinobi, one from the Leaf and one from the Sound, made their ways to the battlefield and Hayate said "Begin!"

Kin threw two Senbon Needles at Shino which were easily blocked by a Bug Wall. After a few more attempts at different angles Kin realised that her Senbon Needles weren't going to work. Next she tried to use a Genjutsu on Shino but she found out it was a Bug Clone and Shino quickly punched her in the back of the head causing her to fall unconscious. "Winner: Shino Aburame."

Once again the electronic board started up again and the third match was between Kankuro and Misumi Tsurgi. The two Ninja made their way to the battlefield where Hayate said "Begin," and the match began. Misumi quickly revealed a flexibility Jutsu which he used to wrap himself around Kankuro and began choking him and telling him to forfeit the match.

Kankuro refused and struggled against Musumi's hold which caused him to snap Kankuro's neck. Or at least what he thought was Kankuro's neck. The 'dead' Kankuro was revealed to be a Ninja puppet that began to squeeze Misumi until he fainted and lost the match. "Winner: Kankuro."

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Naruto was talking to Sakura about the Exams and Sakura congratulated him on winning his match and Naruto said he was sure that Sakura would win hers. Then Kakashi tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the board which said "Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanka." The two Kunoichi made their way to the battlefield and Hayate said "Begin," as the match got underway. Sakura channelled chakra to her fist and slammed it on the ground which Ino dodged by rolling away.

Sakura then quickly created three Clones by using the Clone Jutsu and they all charged at Ino who threw some Shuriken at them which they all deflected. Then at the last second, the ones on the end disappeared and Sakura slammed her fist into Ino's Abdomen, followed by a kick that sent straight into the back wall, knocking her unconscious. Everyone in the arena was shocked and impressed at Sakura's brutal strength and Hayate said "Winner: Sakura Haruno."

Sakura returned to the stands where Naruto congratulated her on winning her match and said "You were awesome!" Sakura blushed and said "I wasn't that great." Naruto smirked and said "You're one of the strongest, kindest and sexiest Kunoichi I know." Sakura was shocked that Naruto said that about her and kissed him on the lips in a soft and tender embrace as she fell into his arms. Sasuke and Kakashi smirked and the fifth match began.

"Temari VS Zaku Abumi" The board read. The two Shinobi jumped down on to the battle field and the match began. "Begin!" Hayate said. Zaku fired several fast blows of wind at Temari which she blew away with a blast from her fan revealing one moon. Zaku jumped into the air and fired several more blasts of wind and created a ball of wind and fired that as well which revealed her second and third moon's on her fan.

Zaku dropped back to the ground and threw several Kunai and Shuriken at her which she also repelled with her fan and then she said "Now it's my turn. Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu." A giant hurricane of wind enveloped Zaku and began cutting away at him and then he fell to the ground in a big heap. "Winner: Temari."

The board began scrolling through names again and revealed the match-up for the sixth match. "Shikimaru Nara VS Tenten." The board read. Shikimaru and Tenten both jumped down to the arena and the match began as Hayate said "Begin!" They both threw a handful of Shuriken at each other cancelling each other out and then Shikimaru wrapped a Flame Tag around a Kunai and set it at Tenten who dodged the explosion that ensued by jumping into the air. Shikimaru then said "Shadow Possession Jutsu," and fired a shadow from his body straight at hers to try and capture her.

Tenten gracefully dodged and threw four Shuriken; two impaled themselves in his shoulder and two others in his legs. She then jumped into the air and pulled out two scrolls and began to fire hundreds of Ninja Tools at Shikimaru. Shikimaru however stopped the attack by throwing a Kunai with a Flame Tag attached again and exploded it straight in the middle causing the weapons to go anywhere but there target.

Shikimaru then once again said "Shadow Possession Jutsu," and this time caught her and slammed her down to the ground causing her to be knocked out. "Winner: Shikimaru Nara." Hayate was impressed with the Genin's skill and strategy and wondered what he would be like as a Chunnin.

The Seventh match was between Sasuke and Kiba, the latter underestimated Sasuke's abilities and when Kiba thought that his clan's Fang over Fang technique was going to be enough, he was wrong. Sasuke easily dodged and then sent him into the air with a kick and finished the match easily with a new Taijutsu combo he had invented called the Lion's Barrage. "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha."

The Eighth match was almost as quick as the seventh between Neji and Hinata Hyuga. Neji was much stronger than Hinata and yelled at her for being too soft and moaned about their clan's destiny. He then went to kill her with a strike to the heart but he was intercepted by Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Hayate. "Winner: Neji Hyuga." Hayate said, worrying about what might happen if the young Hyuga wasn't talked to. Naruto in the stands was extremely angry with the arrogant Hyuga and decided that he would show him his power if they were matched up in the finals.

The board started scrolling through the last four names revealing the ninth match to be between "Gaara VS Dosu Kinuta," which meant the tenth was between "Rock Lee VS Choji." Gaara and Dosu made their way to the battlefield and after Hayate started the match, Dosu fired a sound wave at Gaara which was easily blocked by a wall of sand. Dosu then changed the frequency, amplitude, and wave length to try and get past the wall of sand but nothing worked and Gaara ended the match by wrapping sand around Dosu's waist and slamming him into the ceiling, walls and then the floor which knocked him out. "Winner: Gaara."

Hayate was about to tell Choji and Lee to come to the battlefield when Choji said "I forfeit," Choji turned to Lee and said "I know you're faster and stronger than me, so there's no point." Hayate nodded and said "Winner: Rock Lee."

Hayate called the ten finalists down to the battle arena where the Hokage was waiting and he said "Congratulations, you're the ten finalists for this year's Chunnin Exams. Now everybody this is what's going to happen, everybody picks a number from the box from one to ten. One battles two, three battles four and so and so forth. After the match-ups have been decided, you all get to go away and train for a month to improve your current skills or try to learn new ones. Anyway that's enough from me; let's find out the match-ups. Naruto you get to pick first, and then Shino in match order.

Naruto picked his piece of paper and said "One." Followed by Shino, "Five." Kankuro, "Six", Sakura "Ten." Temari, "Seven." Shikimaru, "Eight." Sasuke, "Three." Neji, "Two." Gaara, "Four." And Lee "Nine."

"Alright, which means the match-ups are, Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha VS Gaara, Shino Aburame VS Kankuro, Temari VS Shikimaru Nara and Rock Lee VS Sakura Haruno. Everyone get some rest and then up bright and early for some training if you want to do well in the final Exams." The third then walked off with Ibiki, Anko and Hayate. The Sand team disappeared with their Sensei, the same with Shino and Kurenai, Shikimaru and Asuma and Lee, Neji and Guy. Kakashi told them that he wanted to see the three of them tomorrow to talk about something at the training ground.

Kakashi teleported back to the Leaf and then they all went their separate ways, all of them heading back home to rest up for the upcoming training and some of the most difficult battles of their young lives.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the way I changed the match-ups with some of them. I decided to put Rock Lee in the finals because I believed if he was against anyone else but Gaara he would've won and I added Sakura because she is much stronger in my story. Anyway, Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 10: Training

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter ten and then it will be the Chunnin Exam Finals, the Invasion and so on and so forth. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review if you have anything you want to suggest or for me to with the story.**

It was a bright day in the Leaf Village where the Chunnin Exam preliminaries had ended the day before and now the results had been released to the rest of the village and the other hidden villages and the other leaders of the villages were making preparations to travel to the Leaf. The day before after the ten matches were finished Kakashi told Naruto and the others to meet him at the training grounds to discuss something with him.

Naruto quickly got dressed and left the Namikaze Estate and went to the training ground where he saw Kakashi talking with Jiraya and Tsunade and Sasuke standing next to a tree waiting for him and Sakura to arrive. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and said "Hey Sasuke, why are Jiraya and Tsunade here?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know, I thought you might know why they are here." Naruto just shook his head and said "We'll just have to wait and find out." Sasuke nodded in agreement and made small-talk until Sakura arrived.

Shortly afterwards Sakura arrived and Naruto ran over to her and hugged her whispering something in her ear causing her to blush. He then kissed her on the cheek and then they walked back towards Sasuke who was smirking at the two of them and said "Come on guys, let's find out what Kakashi wants."

The three Genin walked over to Kakashi who said "Now you're all here, I have news. Sadly I can't train all of you for the Chunnin Exams so I have decided to train one of you and have arranged for the other two to be trained by Jiraya and Tsunade here. Sasuke, I will be training you and Sakura you will be trained by Tsuande whilst Naruto you will be trained by Jiraya. Anyway, Sasuke we'd better head off we have lots of work to do for the Chunnin Exam Finals, so let's get going." Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and the two of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and said "I've heard about you from Kakashi, you have very strong Taijutsu and Chakra Manipulation but I can improve you in the those areas further so we will be working on that for a week each and then I will teach you the Summoning Jutsu and you can practice your other techniques for the last week. Anyway let's go." Tsunade also grabbed Sakura's arm and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves similarly to Kakashi and Sasuke.

Finally, Jiraya smiled at Naruto and said "Alright Naruto, I'll be training you for the next month. I'll be teaching you a new form of the Rasengan for the first two weeks known as the Colossal Rasengan, the week after that I'll train you in how to put more chakra into your Chidori to unlock Chidori level two. (The Chidori Sasuke used in Curse Mark Stage Two) Finally for the last week, Shizune will teach you the next step in your Medical Ninjustu training and her One Thousand Needles Jutsu. Anyway, I know the perfect spot for training, grab my arm." Naruto walked over to Jiraya and grabbed his arm and the two disappeared in a flash and re-appeared at a small clearing with trees on both sides of them and a small stream in the middle.

(1st Week of Training)

Naruto was being taught the final stage of the non-elemental Rasengan. Normally, the Colossal Rasengan would take a month or more to learn but Naruto managed to cut the training time to only one week which was better than what Jiraya had expected, thinking it would take Naruto at least two weeks for Naruto to master the Jutsu.

Naruto's technique was to summon two hundred Shadow Clones and to have them all focus on the Jutsu. After two days, Naruto had managed to master the form of the Jutsu and then another two days after that he mastered the amount of chakra needed for the Jutsu and finally at the end of the first week he combined the two steps and created the Colossal Rasengan and slammed it into the ground causing a massive crater.

Jiraya watched from the sideline's and was impressed by the amount of power that the Jutsu had and was wondering how much stronger Naruto would've got by the end of the month.

(2nd Week of Training)

After Naruto had mastered the Colossal Rasengan he started to work on the second stage of the Chidori. Thanks to the training he did with Jiraya the week before he managed to apply the same principles to this Jutsu and master it within three days. This Jutsu was on par with his Giant Rasengan Jutsu but would lose to the Colossal Rasengan easily.

On the fourth day, Shizune arrived to help Naruto learn the next step of his Medical Ninjutsu training and within only two days he mastered that step and a further three steps as well meaning he had learnt nine out of fourteen steps meaning his Medical Ninjutsu was that of a Jonin-Rank Ninja.

On the sixth and seventh day, Shizune taught Naruto her one thousand Needles Jutsu which he quickly learnt and mastered, impressing both Jiraya and Shizune at how fast Naruto was learning techniques and that he was two weeks ahead of schedule.

(3rd Week of Training)

Since Naruto was ahead of schedule he spent his free time practicing the Jutsu he already learnt during the morning and during the night he spent time researching the other Genin and their techniques and to find out what to worry about with each of the Genin.

(4th Week of Training)

For the last week, Naruto met up with Kakashi who had finished training Sasuke and Naruto signed the Dog Summoning Contract which gave him three summons along with the Toad and Slug Contracts and by the end of the week Naruto was able to summon all of the Dogs at once and was fully prepared for the Chunnin Exam Finals to begin.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the finals will begin in the next chapter. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 11: The Finals (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter Eleven, Hope you enjoy the chapter and if there is anything you want to say or suggest about the story, please review or PM me. Now on with the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

The month of training was finally over and it was time for the Chunnin Exam Finals to begin. Naruto had met up with Sakura and Sasuke and they were heading for the giant stadium in the middle of the village built especially for this event. The stadium came with a Battle Arena, a viewing block for the audience, a viewing block for the Five Kages and a waiting area for the other competitors. Naruto and Sakura had met up with Sasuke at the Academy where they noticed that Sasuke was now wearing a black T-Shirt with the Uchiha logo emblazoned on the back instead of his normal blue one.

Now they had all met up they headed for the Stadium where they entered through the special entryway for the finalists and noticed they were sixth, seventh and eighth people to arrive. The Sand Squad had already arrived as well as Rock Lee and Neji from Guy's Squad, which meant they were waiting for Shikimaru and Shino. A few minutes later Shino arrived and then a further ten minutes after Shikimaru arrived with a look on his face which members of the rookie nine knew as the one where he'd rather be anywhere else than here.

Now that everyone had arrived, Gemna appeared from the shadows with a sheet of paper in his hands and said "Alright, now that everyone is here we can finally begin the Finals of the Chunnin Exams. Just in case you have forgotten the match-ups here they are again." He showed them a piece of paper showing Naruto VS Neji, Sasuke VS Gaara, Shino VS Kankuro, Shikimaru VS Temari and Rock Lee VS Gaara. "After the Hokage makes his announcement, the first fight will begin. Good luck to all of you." He then turned around to look up at the Kages box where the five leaders of the five great nations were sat, apprehensively waiting for the Finals to begin.

The Third got up from his seat and said "Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you to the village Hidden in the Leaves for the Chunnin Exam Finals. I hope you enjoy the heated battles between the ten competitors we have before you and now for the first match, Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga. Enjoy the match." The Hokage re-took his seat with the other Kages and the match began.

The other eight Genin had left the Arena leaving Naruto and Neji to fight each other for a place in the Semi-Finals of the tournament. Neji activated his Byukagan and stared at Naruto, who equally started back and then Gemna jumped back and said "Begin!"

The second the words left Gemna's mouth, Naruto reached into his pocket and threw several Kunai and Shuriken at Neji which he stopped by Rotating around in circles, surprising the leader of the Hyuga clan not knowing that Neji could do that. Once Neji finished spinning Naruto said "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Naruto fired several shots of fire at Neji which he managed to jump into the air and avoid but was unprepared for Naruto to say "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The water dragon charged at Neji who only just managed to dispel it in time with a Gentle Fist Blow.

Neji landed on the ground only for him to hear Naruto say "Wind Style: Air Bullet," and fire a compressed air ball at Neji who rotated again to stop the bullet. Naruto created the cross hand sign and created two hundred shadow clones and sent them all at once towards Neji. He was unprepared for the mass amount of Clones that Naruto could summon and had to duck and weave whilst dispelling with Gentle Fist and Rotation combos which dropped his chakra to a third leaving him panting for breath wondering what he should do.

Realising he only had one option he dropped to a certain pose which once again shocked Hiashi and charged at Naruto believing that Naruto couldn't stop this next technique. Naruto used Shizune's technique and fired One Thousand Needles at Neji which he jumped over and then slammed into Naruto saying "2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms." Naruto collapsed on the floor but dispelled a few seconds later revealing it was a clone.

The real Naruto appeared a few seconds later, Rasengan in hand ready to end the match. Neji noticed and started his Rotation again and the two attacks hit each other and exploded creating a heap of smoke covering the two Genin from view, A few seconds passed with no one aware of the fate of the two Genin when a hand came out of the ground and then Neji Hyuga pulled himself out of the ground and walked over to where Naruto was and said "You battled well, but you can't fight destiny." Neji then turned around when he felt something hit him hard in the back and send him into the ground.

Neji used his remaining energy to turn around and see Naruto smiling at him and the Naruto on the ground dispel revealing it was a Clone as well. Gemna smiled at Naruto's plan and said "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd cheered at the victory and a few Medical Ninja's took Neji away to heal his injuries and Naruto rejoined the other Genin where they all congratulated him and Lee said that he wanted to battle Naruto himself.

The second match was between Sasuke and Gaara and the two of them took their place on the battlefield as the match began. After Gemna began the match, Sasuke started similarly to Naruto and threw several Kunai and Shuriken at Gaara which were all blocked by Gaara's sand shield. Sasuke then disappeared in a flash and re-appeared behind Gaara and punched him in the face sending him back from the force of the punch, followed by a kick to the ribs and then a combination of kick in the chin sending him air born and then another one to the stomach sending him into the wall of the stadium.

Gaara was impressed at his opponents speed and power and how much it had increased in the month that they had for training but he had a few tricks of his own and made a few hand signs and then began to become in-cased in Sand. Sasuke charged at Gaara trying to reach him before the sand had fully enveloped him but his speed had decreased from the barrage of blows he had given him earlier and his fist punched a hard bolder of sand causing his hand to bleed. Then he felt pain on his face and in his shoulders and legs as the bolder of sand fired spikes at the unsuspecting Genin.

Sasuke jumped back before the spikes could hurt him anymore and quickly said "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," and fired it at the bolder hoping that it would melt the sand away. This, however failed and Sasuke realised that the only way to break into the bolder would be to use his Trump Card. Sasuke jumped back to the wall and gathered chakra in his hand and then used his newly acquired lightning nature and prepared the Chidori which Naruto and Sakura gasped at not knowing that Kakashi had taught him that. Sasuke then jumped down from the wall and began charging at the bolder dodging the spikes as he went, the Chidori becoming stronger the faster he travelled and then he pulled his arm back and slammed it at the bolder going straight through it and rammed it into Gaara's shoulder.

The sand Genin was impressed that Sasuke had managed to break through the bolder and that he managed to make him bleed for the first time but it was too late as Gaara had finished the preparations for his Jutsu. "Sand Style: Sand Tsunami." Gaara's and appeared out of nowhere and slammed him into the ground and buried him under it until Gaara stopped the sand and revealed Sasuke to be unconscious. "Winner: Gaara."

The crowd was in awe at both Gaara and Sasuke's strength and couldn't wait for the battle between Naruto and Gaara and the battles to come. More Medical Ninja's arrived and took Sasuke away to heal his injuries, whilst the competitors for the third match made their way to the arena. "Begin!" Gemna said.

Kankuro revealed his puppet whilst Shino revealed his Bugs as the two tried to think of a strategy against the other. Kankuro revealed his puppet's poisoned spike and sent it straight at Shino who blocked it with a thick wall of bugs, managing to get two bugs onto Kankuro's puppet without him realising.

Kankuro fired several poisonous bombs at Shino who was unprepared for this and quickly became poisoned seeing as the bugs couldn't protect him from the attack. Shino however didn't give up and fired several bug bombs which he exploded onto the chakra stings connecting Kankuro's hand to the puppet.

Shortly afterwards, the connection was severed and Shino sent several of his Chakra absorbing bugs at Kankuro who sucked away all of his Chakra causing him to faint. "Winner: Shino Aburame." Shino smiled which was rare for him and then he collapsed because of the poison and then both he and Kankuro were taken away by Medical Ninja's to be healed.

Temari and Shikimaru then made their way to the battle arena as the fourth match began. Temari charged at Shikimaru and slammed her fan down which Shikimaru dodged by jumping out of the way, followed by Temari firing a gust of wind at Shikimaru who dodged by throwing a Kunai at a wall and connecting his shadow to it taking him with it. Shikimaru then hid in the tree line and said "Shadow Possession Jutsu," sending his shadow after Temari who dodged and made a line in the ground with her fan signalling how far Shikimaru's shadow could go.

Temari then said "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu," firing a powerful gust of wind at Shikimaru causing a few minor cuts but it sent his balloon shaped booby trap into the air. Temari caught notice of it and wondering what was going on forgot about Shikimaru's shadow and when she turned to move, she realised she couldn't and was caught in his shadow.

Shikimaru then made a few more hand signs and said "Shadow Strangle Jutsu," and his shadow turned into a hand and began to choke Temari until she said "I forfeit the match." Gemna smiled and said "Winner: Shikimaru Nara."

The Hokage was impressed at how well the Leaf was doing as four of the semi-final spots were taken and three of them were occupied by Leaf Ninja and since the last fight was between two Leaf Ninja it would definitely go to the leaf as well.

The last two competitors went down to the battle arena as the last match of the first round between Sakura and Rock Lee began. Lee speedily charged at Sakura who channelled chakra to her fist and slammed it into the ground causing a giant shockwave to go straight at Lee. Lee jumped out of the way and then slammed his leg into Sakura's chest who replied by punching him in the face sending them both to the ground.

Lee quickly rose from the ground and started running towards Sakura who quickly made some hand signs and said "Earth Style: One Thousand Boulders." Surprised at the attack, Lee had to duck, dive, dodge and weave his way out of the onslaught of attacks and when he thought he was free, Sakura said "Earth Style: Giant Landfall," which caused even more earth related objects to head for him which he all managed to dodge and then use his Leaf Whirlwind attack which sent Sakura back down to the ground, hoping that she was out for the count.

Sad, for Lee that Sakura wasn't done yet and with the remaining amount of chakra she had left she channelled it to her fists and charged at Lee who pulled something out of his pocket and clenched it to his fists and ran towards Sakura also channelling chakra to his fists. When the two of the met in the middle, there was a giant explosion and when the smoke cleared they were both unconscious. "This match is a tie." Gemna said slightly impressed at Lee's strategy, knowing that he couldn't defeat Sakura he put them in a position where they both tied.

The Five Kage were impressed with the match and went off for a half an hour break for the four remaining competitors to recover their chakra before the Semi-Finals of the tournament began, starting off with Naruto VS Gaara.

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time the Semi-Finals and the Finals. Hopefully I will update later today, if I can't it'll be sometime after 3PM tomorrow. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 12: The Finals (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Alright time for the second half of the finals with the Semi-Final matches between Naruto and Gaara and Shino and Shikimaru and then the final match. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Connor Fantasy.**

The half an hour break had ended and it was time for the first Semi-Final battle between Naruto and Gaara. The two competitors made their way to the battle arena and smirked at each other both wanting to win against their opponent. Gemna rejoined them on the arena and releasing that both of the Genin were ready he said "Begin!" and jumped back to avoid the fight.

Naruto started the fight but quickly forming hand signs and said "Poison Gas Jutsu," and breathed out a dark purple cloud of deadly poisons and toxins at the unsuspecting Sand Genin. To stop the attack, Gaara encased himself in sand with no openings so that the cloud of poison couldn't harm him.

Once the cloud had disappeared, Gaara freed himself from the sand prison and formed a tentacle with the sand and sent it straight at Naruto. Naruto dove to the side to avoid the sand tail and threw several Kunai with Flame Tag's attached at Gaara. The sand reflected the Kunai's but the Flame Tag's exploded upon impact causing the sand to disappate leaving Gaara open for three Shadow Clones to kick him into the sky and the real Naruto to kick him back down to the ground finishing the Uzumaki Barrage technique.

Gaara rose from the ground with several cracks on his body revealing his sand armour technique which was only used if someone somehow managed to get past the sand shield. Gaara made some hand signs and created Shuriken's from the sand and hardened them to the ultimate limit and sent them flying at Naruto who countered it with a Demon Wind Shuriken. Then a second Demon Wind Shuriken appeared from the shadow of the first with Flame Tag's on all four spikes and in the middle which managed to cut through the sand shield but losing all its sharpness in the process and then Naruto set off all four Flame Tag's at once exploding right in his face, destroying every inch of the sand armour.

Gaara was shocked at Naruto's power, skill and strategy and realised that he had to end the match as quickly as possible. He used the same hand signs he used in his match against Sasuke and suddenly tons and tons of sand appeared from nowhere and he sent it straight at Naruto. The sand began to swallow Naruto whole, who decided to cut away the sand with Kunai and battled his way onto the surface of the sand and then he used the same principles of the walking on water and walking up a tree exercises he ran across the sand heading straight for Gaara.

Gaara was amazed as no one had counteracted his Sand Tsunami attack before and then he saw another move that was repeated from the first match. Naruto channelled chakra into his right hand and then applied his Lightning Nature to his hand as well to create the Chidori. However, Naruto's Chidori was different to Sasuke's as it turned from blue to grey which shocked Kakashi in the audience who had no idea that Naruto had managed to evolve his Chidori to the second level.

Gaara tried to stop Naruto's lightning attack with his sand shield but the powerful lightning cut straight through it and then went straight through Gaara's right shoulder. Naruto, then with his hand still inside Gaara sent Lightning impulses all around his body targeting his muscles and nerves causing him to fall to the ground and was told by Naruto that he wouldn't be able to move for a few hours.

Gemna with a look of glee on his face, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto returned to the competitor's box, where he sat all alone seeing as Shino and Shikimaru had already left, waiting to find out who his opponent would be in the finals.

Shino and Shikimaru took their positions next to Gemna who was still bearing a look of glee after finding out that a Leaf Ninja was definitely going to win the Chunnin Exams. Gemna then became aware of the two Ninja standing next to him and jumped back saying "Begin!"

Shikimaru quickly prepared the hand signs for one of his clan's signature Jutsu's and said "Shadow Strangle Jutsu," which turned his shadow into the form of a hand and sent it at Shino's neck. Shino created a wall of bugs which repelled the Shadow/Hand and then created several balls of bugs which Shikimaru recognised as his Bug Bomb Jutsu and sent them straight at Shikimaru who responded with an equal amount of Kunai with Flame Tag's attached.

Shikimaru then used the Shadow Possession Jutsu which almost connected but Shino dodged at the last second, and responded with a swarm of fifty or more bugs sending them head on at Shikimaru. Shikimaru jumped out of the way and then revealed his secret weapon given to him by his Sensei Asuma. Two Chakra Blades. Shikimaru had practiced his Chakra control, his family's Jutsu and wielding the Chakra Blades. Shikimaru quickly channelled Chakra into the Blades and sent them straight at Shino.

Shino tried to repel the two blades with his Bug Wall Jutsu but they cut straight through the wall of bugs and impaled themselves into his shoulders. Shino realised that the two blades had Flame Tag's on them but Shikimaru hadn't detonated them yet and realising he had no options left he said "I forfeit the match." Gemna smiled at Shino's common sense and the crowd cheered at Shikimaru's genius and strategy. Gemna said "Winner: Shikimaru Nara," which brought the Semi-Finals of the main tournament to an end.

Naruto left the competitor's area and joined Shikimaru on the field who had the Chakra Blades in his hands waiting for the final match to begin. Shikimaru and Naruto smiled at each other with Shikimaru saying "I didn't expect to get this far, but I honestly don't care if I win this match or not or if I become a Chunnin, I just want to enjoy our battle." Naruto smiled and said "Well said, are you ready to go." Shikimaru nodded his head and Gemna said "Let the Final match of the Chunnin Exams begin."

Gemna jumped back as Shikimaru threw both Chakra infused Chakra Blades at Naruto who reflected them by infusing his Wind Chakra Nature into a Kunai a trick he was taught by Jiraya during the month he had to train. Naruto threw the Kunai at Shikimaru who caught the Kunai with his shadow and sent it straight back .

Naruto leapt out of the way, and whilst he was air born Shikimaru used the same technique as before to get hold of the Chakra Blades and returned them to his hands. Naruto landed safely back on the ground and saw Shikimaru charge at him whilst channelling chakra into the two blades in his hands.

Naruto quickly used chakra form and manipulation to create the Rasengan and pressed it against the two Chakra Blades causing a massive explosion sending the two Genin backwards. The two Chakra Blades landed apart from each other one on the far left of the arena and the other on the far right.

The two Genin rose from their positions on the floor and both went to either side of the arena both grabbing a Chakra Blade. Shikimaru channelled chakra into his blade and ran straight at Naruto, who did something that no one was prepared for. The blade turned white, red, blue and yellow all at once as Naruto channelled his four chakra natures into the blade.

When the two blades connected, Shikimaru's flew straight out of his hand and got stuck in the stadium wall, whereas Naruto's caused a giant cut to appear on Shikimaru's arm. Shikimaru fell onto his knees and forfeited the match due to chakra exhaustion and Naruto healed the cut he gave him and thanked him for an awesome battle. He then retrieved the two Chakra Blades and gave them to Shikimaru before he was taken away by the Medical Ninja's. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," Gemna said.

Naruto and eight other Genin returned to the competitor's area waiting for Shikimaru to arrive and then the results of who had been promoted to Chunnin. Shikimaru arrived ten minutes later and everyone commented to him how good he was in his battle, after they had done so earlier with Naruto. Another five minutes after that there was an announcement on the speakers asking everyone to gather on the battle arena.

The ten Genin gathered to see the Five Hokage, Jiraya and Tsunade all holding a Chunnin vest each which meant seven of the Genin had been promoted to Chunnin whilst three remained as Genin until the next exam or longer.

The Hokage started by announcing "Sasuke Uchiha – Chunnin." He was followed by the Kazekage walking up to Gaara and saying "I'm proud of you son, Gaara – Chunnin." Next the Raikage said "Shikimaru Nara – Chunnin." He was followed by the only female, the Mizukage who said "Shino Aburame – Chunnin." The last Kage went up to Kankuro and said "Kankuro – Chunnin." Jiraya and Tsunade went up to their respective apprentices and said "Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno – Chunnin." Naruto and Sakura were given their Chunnin vests and immediately put them on signifying their new rank. The Hokage then said "Congratulations our seven new Chunnin and better luck next time for the three who failed to get promoted. I have news, as you know I'm not getting any younger and I have decided to name my successor as the fifth Hokage to be my former student and Slug Princess Tsunade." The crowd cheered for their new Hokage as the 3rd removed his hat and robes and passed them to Tsunade who instantly put them on also signifying her new role as the head of the village.

Everything seemed to be going well in the Leaf Village but then the Kage box exploded revealing Orochimaru and four Shinobi behind him. 'The time had finally come' Naruto thought, 'Orochimaru was attacking'.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and next time it's time for the Sound and just the Sound's invasion. In my story the Sand and the Leaf are allies and the Sound hasn't created alliances with anyone else. Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Path of a Hero

Chapter 13: The Invasion

**Author's Note: Time for Chapter thirteen, oooh unlucky. Just kidding. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and just in case there are any Death Note fans who read my story, I will be doing a Death Note Fanfic as well soon. On with the story. Connor Fantasy.**

Orochimaru smirked at the newly retired Hiruzen and the other Kage and jumped down into the battle arena and created a barrier Ninjutsu (Not being supported by the Sound Four) which contained himself, Hiruzen and the other Kage. Meanwhile, several explosions were being heard all around the village, as Orochimaru's Ninja attacked the village, being repelled by the Leaf Chunnin, Jonin and Anbu. The Leaf Genin had been instructed to direct the Academy students, young children and older men and women to a secret hiding spot created by the Third Hokage when he was younger.

Jiraya and Tsunade scattered summoning their most powerful creatures, Gamabunta for Jiraya and Katsuyu for Tsunade. Inside the stadium several sound Chunnin and Jonin had arrived which had attacked the audience section that were being repelled by three Anbu Black Ops and Kakashi and Guy.

In the centre of the village, a new couple of Kurenai and Asuma were fending off the sound forces, surprised at how many Chunnin and Jonin the supposedly small village actually had. Iruka had joined Anko and Ibiki and helped fend off the Sound as well after he had escorted the Academy Students away from the Village.

The four Sound Ninja who had accompanied Orochimaru had scattered to different parts of the village and began to wreck havoc as well. A red haired Ninja had quickly performed the Summoning Jutsu and summoned three trolls and began to co-ordinate their attacks with her flute, causing several buildings to crumble and sending several Shinobi into a state of unconsciousness. Another Ninja had stuck several Shinobi to walls and send sharp arrows through their hearts killing them instantly. The other two worked together, both having very strong abilities of Taijutsu, but also having their own specialties, one of them being great at Earth Style Ninjutsu and another having a secret body attached to their back.

Naruto had gathered the other Chunnin Exam Finals competitors and the other Genin he could find which sadly was only Choji as the others had either scattered to help hide the children or went to fight the attacking forces. Since there were eleven of them all together, he split them into five groups of two and himself on his own. The groups were Shino and Kankuro, Temari and Shikimaru, Gaara and Lee, Sasuke and Sakura, and Neji and Choji. He then sent them after an opponent each after realising from a passing Chunnin, that another Sound Ninja had arrived with a weird Kekkai Genkai that meant he could control his bones. He sent Gaara and Lee after the newcomer, Shino and Kankuro after the two bodied Taijutsu expert, Temari and Shikimaru after the Flute Player, Sasuke and Sakura after the Earth Style Expert and Neji and Choji after the web user.

After everyone had left to deal with their assigned opponents, Naruto headed off to deal with Kankuro who he had also been told by the passing Chunnin had been spotted in the marketplace.

(Gaara and Lee)

Gaara and Lee quickly found their opponent, and Lee charged in giving a kick to the ribcage sending him straight back. Gaara also attacked by creating a tail of sand and used it to slam into his face and sending him down to the ground.

Kimimaro rose from the ground surprised at his two opponent's power and activated his Curse Mark going to Stage One. He then created a blade out of his bones and sent it straight at Lee, the movement was so fast Lee couldn't dodge and Gaara couldn't send his sand over and the blade embedded itself into Lee's shoulder causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Gaara quickly formed some hand signs and fired a giant stream of sand at the Sound Ninja who cut through it with several dance like motions. Gaara continued to send his sand, but nothing seemed to work against the confusing Ninja. However whilst Gaara was attacking, Lee removed the blade from his shoulder and while Kimimaro wasn't looking he disappeared and began to spiral around and around him and then with a powerful kick, he sent him flying into the air.

Lee quickly joined him by using the Dancing Leaf Shadow and wrapped several bandages around him and spiralled down to the ground in quick movement slamming him into the ground, causing a giant cloud of smoke to appear because of the crash. Lee jumped out of the crater and took his place next to Gaara. When the smoke cleared, Kimimaro was dead on the ground with his neck snapped from the brunt force of the collision.

(Shino and Kankuro)

Shino and Kankuro found their opponent next who had already shifted into two forms and was in the Curse Mark Second Stage which had increased their power considerably. All the people that had tried to stop them so far had been easily overpowered and knocked out.

The Leaf and Sand Chunnin made their selves aware by sending two attacks at their backs, the Bug Bomb and the Poison Bomb. Both attacks hit their mark which caused severe burns on Sakon's arms and Legs and Ukon to collapse to the ground from the deadliness of the poison and then to cough up blood until dying, as Kankuro had used his deadliest poison.

In a rage, Sakon charged at the two Chunnin with Shino sending a stream of his Chakra absorbing Bugs which caused Sakon to collapse similarly to his twin and then Shino pierced a Kunai into his heart killing him instantly.

(Temari and Shikimaru)

Temari and Shikimaru, instead of looking for their opponent, looked for three trolls which ultimately lead them to their opponent. They found the red headed Sound Ninja playing her flute causing the Trolls to attack, which wrecked havoc amongst the Leaf.

Shikimaru realised that if they wanted to get to the Kunoichi behind the Trolls, they would have to deal with the trolls first. Shikimaru quickly created a trap and then when he tripped a wire, a mass of Shuriken, Kunai, Flame Tags's, Smoke Bombs and other Ninja Tools went flying which caused all three summons to dispel.

Then, it was Temari's turn who by channelling chakra into her fan slammed it onto Tayuya's Flute and broke it in half and then used her Wind Scythe Jutsu to knock her unconscious and take her hostage.

(Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke and Sakura jumped from building to building until eventually the found their opponent. It was a ginger haired man with black marks all over his body. He had just knocked out four Chunnin who were all trying to battle him with ease. Sasuke and Sakura, however, weren't going to lose so easily.

Sasuke used his speed training that he had received from Kakashi and appeared in front of Jirobo and punched him in the face, followed by a gut piercing Chakra infused punch in the ribs by Sakura. The force of the two blows sent him backwards into a wall. Jirobo coughed up blood because of the power of his opponents and when he rose he realised his opponents were one of the last of the Uchiha which he easily recognised by his two tomoe Sharingan and a Taijutsu Expert Kunoichi.

Jirobo advanced the Curse Mark to its second stage and charged at the two Shinobi. That was the last mistake he ever made. Sakura quickly slammed her fist down onto the ground causing a giant stream of earth to head straight at Jirobo who was too slow to dodge it.

He got caught between two pieces of earth and was unable to move. Sasuke walked over to him and told him to surrender. Jirobo refused and realising that he wouldn't change his mind, Sasuke channelled electrical chakra to his hand and rammed him through, killing him instantly.

(Neji and Choji)

Neji and Choji were also finishing up with their opponent. Neji easily cut through Kidomaru's webs and blocked his spears with his Rotation and then with Choji who had learnt two new techniques during the month as well holding him still, Neji used the Gentle Fist on his heart, killing him instantly. Choji released the Sound Ninja who dropped to the floor and the two of them set off to find their comrades.

(Naruto)

Naruto had also set off with an opponent in mind: Kabuto. Naruto searched all over the village wondering where the spy was and eventually realised he wouldn't stray too far from Orochimaru and found out he was a disguised Anbu Black Op. Naruto revealed who he was to the two Anbu next to him and they took him on together.

Kabuto was only proficient in death Medical Ninjutsu which severely let him down in his battle as the three Leaf Ninja kept at a long range distance and used a combination of wind, fire and lightning to paralyse him followed by Naruto throwing a Chakra powered Kunai at his chest and piercing his heart, killing him as well.

Then it happened, as Kabuto's heart stopped beating the Hexagon shaped barrier disappeared and then Naruto and the two Anbu joined the Five Kage as well as Jiraya and Tsunade.

As the five Ninja arrived they noticed that somehow Orochimaru had revived the First and Second Hokage and they were battling the Five Kage. But sadly for Orochimaru, Jiraya had become proficient in sealing Jutsu's and with a joint diversion by the two Anbu, Tsunade, The Five Kage and Naruto they distracted the two Kage for long enough do that they got caught in Jiraya's Sealing Jutsu and disappeared out of existence.

Orochimaru growled in anger at how the First and Second had been beaten and threw several smoke bombs down on the ground and left the village realising it would take some time before he was ready to attack the Leaf again.

A few hours later, all the Sound Ninja who had attacked the village had been killed, left the village of their own accord or have been forced to leave by the Leaf. Tsunade formerly took Hiruzen's office and was recognised by all as the Fifth Hokage. She had contacted Tazuna from Wave, who was more than happy to help rebuild the village after what the Leaf had done for him.

Also, the other Kage had left the village wishing Tsunade good luck as the new Hokage and repairing the village but promised some money would come their way shortly after it had been transferred.

Naruto returned to Namikaze Estate with Jiraya wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note: The Invasion is over and in the next chapter something big will be revealed to the whole village and more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy. **


End file.
